Fight in the Ministry Another Way
by sheltie
Summary: What if the Battle at the Ministry went in a different direction? Here's a way it could've gone. Sorry bad summary. Oneshot.


**Fight in the Ministry Another Way**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Harry Potter at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is an idea that I got from rb2312. I have taken most of it in, except one bit and you'll see it rb2312. Sorry just couldn't do that part. I've also added in things that weren't in your original idea. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>The battle in the Ministry raged on as Harry stood there watching two great wizards go at one another. Voldemort and Dumbledore. Every spell the cast was amazing and showed why they were the greatest. What Harry did see was Bellatrix creep by and hit Dumbledore with a killing curse. Dumbledore saw it at the last minute and dodged it. But he slipped on some of the debris around him and was knocked out.<p>

Voldemort roared with laughter. He then set his sights on Harry.

Harry felt his body seize up. He felt his mind being infiltrated by Voldemort. He wasn't weak though. He fought back hard. The battle raged within Harry for what felt like days, months, heck maybe even years. Though it only took a couple minutes. Harry was able to expel Voldemort and caused a chain reaction that had never been heard of nor ever thought possible.

All over Britain shrill screams came from inanimate objects as green smoke erupted from them. Their screams were then silenced as the smoke exploded into nothing.

Back in the Ministry Harry was panting due to the exertion. Voldemort was also panting too, but he was angry and decided to end it all.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" the dark lord shouted.

Harry felt the curse hit him as he was too tired to get out of the way. He felt nothing as his whole world went black.

/Scene Break/

Harry opened his eyes and found nothing, but white. He looked around hoping to figure out where he was. But he got nothing. That's when he realized he was naked. He yelped and thought of clothes and they appeared. Once dressed he was relaxed though confused to where he was.

"You're in limbo Harry."

Harry turned and found three people standing there. He recognized one of them as he recently departed godfather. The other two he had seen photos of. They were his mom and dad. Tears welled up as he ran up to them. There was a great big hug between the four. Harry was so happy able to touch, smell, hear his parents.

He then pulled back and began to apologize to Sirius for not being able to something. But Sirius stopped him.

"Not your fault, pup. I went in and acted stupidly. I didn't take Bellatrix seriously like I should. I should've taken her down when I had the chance and not drag it on" Sirius said.

"But-" Harry started.

"But nothing Harry. It was Sirius' own fault for toying with his crazy cousin rather than putting her down where she belongs" Lily said.

Harry savored hearing his mother's voice. It sound so heavenly. Even when she was scolding him.

"Harry, we're proud of you" James said.

"But I died. Voldemort won" Harry said.

"No you didn't. What happened was something that no one could ever predict. When Voldemort came after you that Halloween night and when his curse rebounded. He left a bit of his soul within you. That's why you were able to sense him like you can" Lily said.

"I had Voldemort inside me?" Harry said shocked.

"Yes, but when Voldemort fired that killing curse at you he destroyed his only way to stay alive" Lily said.

Harry blinked. What was his mom talking about. She sound so much like Hermione when she knew something that you didn't.

"Lily dear, I think you should give Harry some background" James said to his wife.

"Right" Lily said.

Lily then went on to explain how Voldemort had attempt to be immortal. He created foul items called Horcruxes. They were some of the darkest items that required cold-blooded murder to achieve. The person wanting to make a Horcrux was to commit murder in cold blood then place a bit of his soul in an object he had prepared beforehand. Committing such a chilling deed tore at the soul so a piece could be placed in anything. Now Voldemort was an over achieve and made more than one. He made six of them with the seventh being made unintentionally.

What happened when Harry pushed Voldemort out of his mind it caused an event that shouldn't have been impossible. He had destroyed all of Voldemort's soul anchors he had hidden all over. And when the dark lord fired the killing curse upon Harry it eliminated the final anchor that kept Voldemort earth bound.

"So he can be defeated?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, but you don't have to go right away. This place is different and time goes slowly here" James said.

Harry knew what this meant. He could spend a lot of time with his parents and Sirius. Time that they never had. What they didn't know was word spread all over and many came to visit Harry to teach him things that would be useful. Harry met his family on the Potter side as well as Lily's parents. They apologize for their daughter Petunia and how she treated him.

Harry got lessons from the four great founders of Hogwarts. He got lessons in sword play by Godric. Runes and Arithmancy by Rowena. He learned how to do potions the right way by Salazar. He learned about healing from Helga. He also talked to Dumbledore's sister Ariana and learned more about the old wizard then he wanted to know.

All this knowledge was useful to Harry and when the lessons were over Harry had many lifetimes over with his parents and godfather. He felt stronger, more confident, and ready to end this all.

/Scene Break/

Harry opened his eyes to hear Voldemort crowing.

"Just like you Tom, counting your chickens before they hatch" Harry said getting up.

Voldemort turned his red eyes to Harry and was shocked. How'd the boy survive?

"Surprised Tom, you were always too cocky for your own good" Harry said.

"Silence" Bellatrix hissed as she fired a Cruciatus curse at Harry.

Harry summoned Gryffindor's sword and knocked it away like a Jedi with his light saber. He then fired a curse at the crazy witch and she burst into flame. Her shrieks echoed throughout the hall until she was nothing, but ashes.

Dumbledore had awoken with the screaming and was shocked. What was going on here?

"Stay down old man, I have dark lord to take care of" Harry said.

Dumbledore was about to stand, but felt his himself bound to the floor. What he didn't see that Harry was the one to bind him.

Voldemort raged and began firing dark curse after dark curse at Harry. Harry flicked them aside with his sword.

"Pitiful" Harry said.

Voldemort raged even more as he poured more magic into his curses. Harry kept taunting the dark lord.

As this was going on the floos began to come alive and soon the hall was filled with Ministry employees in various states of dress. Some where fully clothed and others were in their night clothes with a robe coving them. They stood in shock as Harry battled against the dark lord they thought was gone.

"Is that the best you can do Tom, I'll have to say it is weak" Harry said.

Voldemort roared in anger. How dare this whelp insult the greatest wizard of all time.

Harry was waiting for his chance. He wanted to weaken Voldemort enough to strike. He saw perspiration on the dark lord's forehead and knew it was time.

Voldemort however wasn't stupid. He knew he was at his limit and fired Fiendfyre to distract Harry then apparated away with the last of his strength. Harry dispelled the uncontrollable flames with a few waves of his sword and fired a spell just before the dark lord vanished.

There was silence in the entire hall for seconds, minutes, hours.

"What is going on here?" Fudge shouted.

"Well Minister, as you could see I was right. He's back and I just drove him away, again" Harry said.

/Scene Break/

_**Years Later**_

Harry sat at head of the table with his two wives. On one side was Hermione, the Lady Potter. On the other sat Daphne Greengrass, the Lady Black. Around them were their friends and their wives or significant others.

/Scene Break/

**Flashback**

Now what happened after the battle in the Ministry. Many things happened, but Harry blocked it all out since he was worried about all of his friends. He helped his friends and got them back to Hogwarts. He ignored Dumbledore attempts in getting him to his office. Even when the old man tried using a portkey. That portkey didn't work. Harry disabled it before it could activate.

Harry sat by Hermione's bed side everyday never leaving unless he had to. Madam Pomfrey couldn't stop him so she stopped trying.

It was one day Harry was with Hermione. He poured his soul out to her. He told her about his life. He told her about his feelings for her, which he had hidden away since he thought he was unworthy of her.

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione heard all of this. She was only resting. She felt her heart swell when she heart Harry confess his feelings to her. It took all of her being not to leap up and kiss the boy she loved so much silly. Heck with it, she did that. Harry was surprised at Hermione viper-like action. But his mouth was occupied as they kissed. After the grand kiss feelings were shared and they became a couple.

Ron was unhappy for a time, but he never threw a fit like he had done before. He was just unhappy that his best mate had a girl and he didn't.

/Scene Break/

When Harry took the title of Lord Black it meant he had to marry. Now Harry had no idea who he could pick, but Hermione knew. Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was a secret member of the DA. Since she was a Slytherin it was thought she'd have private training session with Harry and Hermione. It would work better since they didn't think some members of the DA would approve of Daphne, Ron.

So Daphne was selected as Lady Black. She was thrilled since she had feelings for Harry even though she knew she'd never stand a chance against Hermione.

/Scene Break/

Harry's spell he used against Voldemort before he apparated away. The spell weakened the dark lord greatly and he needed to draw of his followers to survive, but in the end it wouldn't work. This would kill all Death Eaters then finally the dark lord. Harry had nothing to worry about except one meddlesome old goat that wouldn't leave him alone.

Harry got the old man to back off by blackmailing him about his past. Ariana was very helpful in telling Harry all of Dumbledore's dirty secrets the old wizard had did his best to hide.

So the old wizard left Harry alone and died in obscurity.

/Scene Break/

**End Flashback**

Back with Harry's friends and wives. They were having their traditional Sunday feast. Neville was there with his fiancé Hannah Abbott. Luna was there back from an expedition to look for another of her elusive magical creatures. Also at the table was Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Ginny with her husband Dean and Ron with his pregnant wife Lavender Weasley nee Brown.

The conversations were light hearted and fun. Though Hermione seemed bent on getting Harry to marry Susan so she could extend the Bones line since Susan was one of the few singles witches and last of her line.

"I'm telling you, Harry. This would be good. Marry Susan and she can continue the Bones line and we'd have more pull in the Wizengamot" Hermione argued.

"Hermione, I am not going to do it. Susan doesn't seem interested at all" Harry shot back.

"She is, she just doesn't know it yet" Hermione said.

"What are you up to Mione?" Harry asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing" Hermione said innocently.

Meanwhile on the other side of the table. Daphne was doing the same thing, but with Tracey, Neville and Hannah as her targets.

"Come on Neville, you like Tracey. She'd make a great second wife" Daphne said.

"Daph, I like Tracey, but I am happy with Hannah" Neville said.

"I am sure Hannah will be alright with it. Tracey will know her place" Daphne said.

Neville sighed.

The wizarding world still needed a lot work done, but with group of friends they were slowly bring it to the future.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: okay, that's the end of this one. I don't think this is one of my best Potter stories, but I think it's good enough. Thanks again to rb2312 for the idea. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
